the stranger
by basednoiz
Summary: After a delivery goes wrong, Aoba finds comfort in another, more familiar stranger. ********* Noiz/Aoba (Hand jobs and mild rape)


Aoba was on his final delivery and after a day of shitty customers, he found himself holding back tears. The last few days for him have been tough. His emotions have been all over the place and everything seemed to not go his way. At 5:00 pm he was in his car sobbing uncontrollably, at 7:00 pm a customer was giving him shit for the wrong pizza order, and at 8:00 pm he was back in his car yelling and crying. Now it was nine and he hoped that things would turn out better.

This delivery wound him up in a sketchy part of town. His nerves started to set in. He looked over at the seat occupied by the box of pizza, and wished he brought Ren or Koujaku to tag along. He let out a deep sigh as he reached his location.

"Excuse me, where is 807?" He asked a bald man behind the counter. "Top floor," the man smiled, "elevator is broken." "Great," Aoba rolled his eyes. "Good luck," the bald man chuckled. Aoba sighed and hastily made his way to the stairway. Who the fuck makes a pizza delivery boy walk to the top floor? Could've waited down here, that would have been polite, Aoba thought. He opened the door and began his journey to the top floor. By the fourth floor Aoba was out of breath and feeling highly self conscious about how out of shape he was. "Fuck," Aoba muttered.

Ah finally the 8th and final floor. Aoba cried out in happiness and opened the door to the flat. Luckily, room 807 was right across the stairway. He knocked, then waited and waited. No answer. He knocked again. Oh god please be the right room, he thought. He knocked a third time. Finally the door opened. Bored green eyes lit up as they looked up and down Aoba... Or maybe it was the sight of the pizza box. "Pizza delivery for um Noiz," Aoba sighed. The boy just stared with a curious look. Aoba noticed the number of piercings on his face, and suddenly felt oddly intimidated by the calm face. "Do, do you want your damn pizza or not," Aoba snapped. "I guess," the boy looked at the box. "Cash or debit?" Aoba asked. "Mmm cash," he answered, "you have pretty eyes." "Look, I don't feel like being hit on by another customer. So just take your pizza so I can leave," he harshly said. Guilt rose in Aoba's stomach as the boys brows furrowed slightly. Aoba realized he was being sincere. " Do you get hit on a lot?" He asked as he dug his wallet from his pocket. "I guess so. Probably at least 3 times a day," Aoba chuckled, "small pepperoni right?" "Yeah," he answered. "$9.95," Aoba removed the box from the bag. "What's your name?" He asked. He stared at the boy for a moment, "Aoba." They swapped money and pizza. "Have a good day," Aoba said. "But it's night," the boy looked at him. "It's a saying," he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "No it's not," his gazed focused on Aoba. Couldn't this guy get a hint he wasn't in the mood? "Wait, this is almost $40," Aoba realized. "Keep the change," he winked, "have a nice night," "no I ca-," Aoba's protest was cut short by the door closing in his face.

Oddly enough Aoba found himself thinking about the strange boy with the piercings regularly. Each trip to that apartment filled Aoba with joy. "Aoba, I need you to make 3 medium cheese pizzas," the manager said. "On it," He began to roll dough. "Aoba-san," a familiar voice calmed Aoba's nerves. "Yes Clear?" Aoba smiled. "Do you need help?" Clear knew how stressed he could get and was always head over heals to help. Aoba was grateful for this and felt a warm feeling in his chest. "Yes, thank you Clear-san," he continued to smile.

When they were done with the pizzas they sat by the counter and waited for further instruction. Aoba's mind wandered back to the odd boy. He sighed. "What is it Aoba-san?" Clear asked. "Just, just this, this delivery was weird," Aoba stuttered. "What happened?" He looked at Aoba. "Well there was this guy and he tipped me almost $30," he explained to the white haired boy. "He likes you Aoba-san!" Clear exclaimed. Aoba's jaw dropped, "Don't say that!" "Someone has a crush on Aoba-san! Aoba-san! Aoba-san!" Clear smiled. Aoba laughed. "Does Aoba-san like him too?" He asked. Aoba blushed, "maybe,"

Aoba was driving around looking for a street in the high-end part of town. "Goddamn it," he muttered. He looked at the recipe again and again. Where was he? He drove around for 10 more minutes before finding the house. He rang the door bell. "Finally!" The man said. "Sorry... Got lost," Aoba looked down. "How much?" The man was picking through his wallet. "$25," he answered. "I'm short $15," the man looked Aoba over, "maybe there is another way I can pay?" "Excuse me?" Aoba looked at him in disbelief. "You look close enough to a girl," he smiled. "No?" He clenched the pizza boxes harder. "Fuck you," the man grabbed his arm and pulled him. He was strong, Aoba tried to pull his arm away. The man had a firm hold on Aoba's waist now; he pulled him inside. He was tossed on the floor as the man locked the door. "Don't want to play by the rules?" The man hovered over Aoba, who was stunned by the situation. Was he dreaming? He had no energy to move. He couldn't fight, he couldn't do anything. He just laid there, defeated, before anything began. The man sat on his hips and leaned in real close, "I can think of a few things I would like to do to that pretty mouth of yours," "n-no," Aoba whispered. He could feel the man's hard-on and began to squirm to free himself. He tightly closed his eyes as he heard a zipper. "NO!" Aoba yelled. He felt the man's lips plunge onto his. He tried to push him off, but the man grabbed his arms and forced them down onto the hardwood. "Are you ready?" The man asked. "No, no, please!" Aoba begged. The man sat on his chest, and pinned Aoba's arms under his knees. He clenched his jaw shut as he felt the man's cock rub against his mouth. "Open wide!" The man yelled. Aoba furiously shook his head. He continue to rub his cock on Aoba's lips, and plugged Aoba's nose. "Come on," the man urged. Panic filled his lungs, he needed air. Tears rolled down his cheeks. His needy lungs took over and he gasped for air, only to be cut short by the man's cock entering his mouth.

"Get the fuck out of my house," the man pushed Aoba out, "here." He threw exactly $25 at Aoba. Aoba walked to his car and got in. He sat there for ten minutes, he couldn't find a reason to keep going. His cell phone rang, "hello." "Aoba-san," clear said. "..." "Aoba-san?" his voice alive with concern. "Clear... Clear.. Clear," Aoba sobbed. "What's wrong?" Clear's concern quickly escalated to panic. "Not now, not now," he hung up. He dropped the phone on the seat and screamed.

He looked at the pizza box through teary eyes, a familiar address. He was back in the sketchy part of town, although he was feeling much safer than his last visit. He came to a stop at the same apartment complex and got out. He entered the glass doors and saw the familiar bald man. He headed straight to the stair way and made his way up to the familiar weird boy.

He knocked. No answer. He knocked more eagerly. Still no answer. "You ordered a pizza, open this fucking door!" He yelled, the pain apparent in his voice. The door slowly opened and those familiar green eyes looked him over carefully. Aoba felt a flicker of warmth surge through him. "You've been crying," he noticed. Aoba wore an expression of anger to hide the pain that was obvious in his eyes. "Why were you crying," those green eyes were filled with concern even though his face was blank. Aoba felt panic and a lump form in his throat. All that came out was a choking sound. Next thing he felt was arm wrap around him. Aoba flinched. The room began to spin. He tried to push the boy off him and gasped for air. "What the hell happened?" He asked. Aoba froze, "NNnn" "Come inside," the boy began to walk in his apartment. Aoba did not budge. "I won't hurt you," the boy frowned, "I... I want to... Help," Aoba followed.

He was sat silently on Noiz's bed. Computers and wires occupied the rest of the living room. Noiz sat beside him. "Aoba?" He said softly. Aoba pulled his knees tightly to his chest. They were on a first name basis now, warmth grew in Aoba's stomach. "Please tell me," Noiz sighed. He looked up at those green eyes, "I'm- uh- fuck." He thought for a moment, "I was on a delivery, there was a guy," he paused, hoping Noiz would get it. "What did he do?" He asked. "Fuck," Aoba whispered, "he um he um put his dick um," he swallowed, "in my mouth. " Noiz stared then looked away. "He stole my first," he buried his face in his hands. Noiz hugged him tightly, "it's okay." "How is it okay? Fuck!" He buried his face in Noiz's neck. He felt a need to be loved, a need to be wanted. "N-noiz," he whispered. "Yes, Aoba?" Noiz asked. "C-can you love, me?" He sobbed. "What do you mean?" The boy wondered. "Show me what it's like to feel loved." He whispered in the blond's ear. "Aoba..." He whined. Aoba pulled out of the hug and laid down on the bed, "Noiz, Noiz I need you." Noiz sat there, is this the regular response? Aoba squirmed as he begged for Noiz's touch. "Why?" He asked the blue haired boy, "will it make you feel better?" Aoba nodded. Noiz positioned himself over Aoba. He pulled Noiz down onto him and attacked his mouth with his tongue. "Mmmm," Aoba smiled. His mouth was warm. He clamped down on the boy's tongue piercing. Noiz let out a moan. Aoba paused and softly sucked his tongue. Noiz bit Aoba's lip, he cried out. Noiz licked the side of his neck and nibbled at the sensitive spots. Aoba moaned, "Noiz.." He felt a warmth forming between his legs. Aoba pulled at Noiz's shirt. He wanted to remove the barrier, he wanted to feel Noiz. He quickly removed his shirt and watched as Noiz worked on the layers of clothes he was wearing. He looked at the boy tenderly. Once Noiz removed his under shirt he was attacking Aoba's chest with needy kisses. He noticed the bulge forming in the other's pants. Aoba rocked his hips against Noiz's. The sound that escaped Noiz's mouth made his breath hitch. "Aoba," he groaned, "Aoba," He tenderly kissed the flustered boy. "Touch me," he whispered into Noiz's ear. The boy eagerly pulled at Aoba's pants until they came off, and then worked on his own. Noiz pushed his hips down onto Aoba's, "Ah!" "N-noiz, hur-ry up," Aoba whined. Noiz carefully removed their boxers, and began to kiss Aoba's thighs, "ooooh!" Noiz pressed his cock against Aoba's. His back arched, and he grabbed for Noiz's shoulders. Noiz wrapped his free arm around Aoba's back and buried his face in the boy's neck. Noiz began to slowly pump his hand back and forth. Pleasure shot through Aoba, "fa-aster!" Noiz obeyed, "Aoba, does it feel good?" "Ye-ah!" Aoba moaned. Noiz squeezed them together tighter, and his piercings pressed against Aoba's shaft. "Oh my god!" Aoba cried. He bit noiz's lip, and flicked at his tongue causing Noiz to moan out. Aoba was reaching his limit, "Ah! Noiz, don't stop!" Noiz began to pick up his pace, he rubbed his thumb on the head of Aoba's cock. His hips bucked, pressing himself firmly against Noiz, "I'm going to- Ah!" "C-come for m-e," Noiz groaned. Aoba gasped, then whined into Noiz's mouth as he tried to kiss him. "Ah!" He grinded against Noiz. Noiz bit Aoba's neck and sucked gently. "N-Noiz!" He moaned as he came. Noiz gave a few more pumps and groaned Aoba's name as he came. He fell beside Aoba. They laid there in silence, waiting for their breathing to steady out. "Do you feel better?" Noiz asked. "Yeah," he smiled into the back of his hand, "I really do." He heard Noiz sigh in relief. With Noiz he could forget all his worries. Noiz cuddled into Aoba's side, "that's fantastic. "

Aoba wiped up the mess left on their stomachs. He discarded the tissue and stared at the sleepy Noiz beside him. He smiled as those familiar, tired green eyes looked up at him, "I'm going to stay here tonight." Noiz nodded. Aoba wrapped his arms around the blond and smiled into his hair. After months of misery, he was happy. A new kind of warmth filled his chest. He was happy.


End file.
